Of Promise and Partiality
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Darcy and Elizabeth in modern day AU. Elizabeth is the daughter of a farmer, who has no-one to take over, whereas Darcy is the proud owner of Pemberley. Georgiana has a run in with Wickham, Bingley falls for Jane, basically follows P & P roughly with a few surprises and twists scattered throughout.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I realize this has been done a thousand times before or more, but I still wanted to have a go at it…

* * *

Of New and Quite Unwanted Acquaintances

Darcy stared out of the window, a wine glass in his hand. In the garden, Bingley was talking enthusiastically with his newly employed gardener. Bingley had just bought a large villa called Netherfield Park—too grand a name for the place, although the grounds used to be larger—and had invited Darcy and his two sisters to come over for the weekend. Darcy shook his head as he saw him kneel, helping the gardener pull some weed out of almost unreachable places. He heard the door open as Bingley's two sisters came in.

"A barn fest," he heard the eldest mumble.

"What was he thinking..." the other replied.

* * *

The night before, just after their arrival, they had gone to a party: a party in a barn. "A touch of local country life," Bingley had called it. "Meeting the villagers."

As they arrived, Darcy had warned him not to get involved too much. Surely his clothes would give him away as a rich target for every single woman in the county, although.. perhaps not. Bingley fitted in quite well, wearing jeans and a t-shirt; Darcy himself, however, was terribly overdressed for this particular event.

Soon Darcy was standing on the side lines overlooking a mass of people jumping up and down—so-called dancing—whereas others were playing cards whilst sitting on hay barrels. Poker, not bridge. The music was loud and far from lovely, the food downright lousy, but Bingley…he was having the time of his life, talking most amiably to many different villagers.

Right now, he was even dancing with two somewhat pretty women, one blond, the other a brunette, some resemblance in their faces… Sisters perhaps? Nieces maybe?

Whilst talking and complaining to Bingley's sisters, he kept an eye on his friend. So openly that the brunette, called Elizabeth, started to ask questions. "Your friend keeps scowling at us…Doesn't he approve of dancing?" she inquired with a smile and a fake haughty voice. "Or is it the location?"

"He warned me beforehand. Called everybody here gold diggers." Bingley whispered.

"How rude," Elizabeth replied.

"Maybe he's just being careful," her sister Jane pitched in. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her. Saint Jane..

"He's a bit uptight sometimes," Bingley agreed. Stuck up is more like it, Elizabeth thought.

Meanwhile, Bingley's sisters were asking Darcy questions about his sister, Georgiana, who was far younger than himself and was being home schooled since she had been bullied at boarding school. She was an excellent piano player but quite shy which caused the occasional problem. She had her debutante ball soon, but wasn't looking forward to it at all. The two sisters tried to raise his spirits by giving him advice but didn't really understand her predicament as they were quite outspoken themselves.

Just when Darcy thought he couldn't feel more uncomfortable, an older woman with ugly blond dyed hair—wearing a dress that would fit and suit her younger two daughters who trailed behind her far better— introduced herself as Mrs. Bennet and started to gossip about most people in the room, criticizing everyone except her five! daughters who were apparently gifts from heaven. Darcy tried to be polite but didn't succeed altogether when it became clear that the mother was very interested in Bingley and himself, practically forcing her daughters—or even herself: a shuddering thought—on him. He stated very firmly that they were not 'on the market,' thank you very much, and consequently gave her the cold shoulder. She bristled and began talking loudly to one of her neighbours about impolite posh visitors who thought they could look down on anyone.

"I am so ready for this party to be over…" Caroline Bingley sighed.

"Me too," Darcy and Louisa agreed simultaneously. Fitzwilliam looked down at his ruined austerity brogues covered in beer and hay and dramatically closed his eyes for a moment, in a pathetic and unsuccessful attempt to escape the present.

"I see you've met my mother." A bespectacled girl stood beside them. Curly-haired and slightly nerdy, with a larger grin on her face.

"..and you are?" Caroline asked, not too friendly.

"Mary Bennet: middle daughter and odd one out." Her eyes laughed as she looked at her, now, four dancing sisters.

"You're with the … ehm woman with the blond…?" Louisa didn't know how to describe her without being derisive.

"Yes, we're pretty well-known around here. The only farmer with five daughters but no sons to take over. Mum is quite an exuberant addition to the town, as you've noticed, I'm sure…"

The two sisters almost snorted out loud and Darcy had trouble concealing his smile. "Yes, she is very cheerful," he managed, before he started coughing.

"Bless you," the girl said as she left to join one of the poker games.

"Looks like they're in charge of providing the evening's entertainment," he said after he found his voice back, to the amusement of the Bingley sisters.

* * *

Caroline casually put a manicured hand on his arm as she looked out of the window as well. "Oh, Charles, always in the mud, just like when he was younger…" she sighed. "Louisa, come and have a look!"

Louisa waved 'not now' as she received a phone call from her fiancé—she did have one— Mr. Hurst, and left the room berating him and demanding an explanation as to why he hadn't called her in two days.

Being alone with Fitzwilliam—Fitz for intimate friends—which she, alas, wasn't one of, not yet… actually suited her better. She began talking about yesterday's horrible party and found an agreeable listener in her brother's friend. He concurred with the need to keep Charles steady, as he was known to fall in love quite easily without any regard for appropriateness. The horror of him becoming friendly with one of those Bennet daughters was equally unbearable to both.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the favorites, followers, and reviews!

* * *

Of Gossip, Hearsay, and First Impressions

At the farm, Bingley had become the sole topic of conversation—this morning at the breakfast table was no different—much to the dismay of Mr. Bennet and Mary. The two spoilsports! Mrs. Bennet spoke very highly of him and tried to decide which one of her older daughters would prove to be the best match. Elizabeth claimed he had only eyes for Jane, but Jane herself begged to differ.

"I think he was perfectly friendly to everyone. He danced with Charlotte and he asked Mary to come and dance," she said as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Why didn't you, Mary?" Lydia wanted to know. She wished Bingley had danced more with her instead of Jane. Lydia preferred to be the centre of attention and young rich bachelors like Charles were simply perfect!

"I've got two left feet, you know that!" her sister replied irritably.

"Well, that's never going to change if you don't dance!" her sister stated vehemently in return.

"Girls, girls, keep the peace, I beg you…," their father begged with a sparkle in his eyes, briefly looking up from his newspaper.

Jane continued that Charles had been totally non-discriminatory and that therefore nothing could be claimed, not even a slight preference. Elizabeth generally liked her sister's modesty but sometimes it was really uncalled for. Anyone with eyes could have noticed that Charles Bingley was definitely interested in Jane.

The talk slowly turned to the other partiers. Mrs. Bennet discussed the ugly outfits of Lady Lucas and her dull daughter; Mrs. Long's hypocrisy in environmental matters—a vegetarian who drove old-timers—but the really interesting people were the newcomers; the opinions about Charles' sisters and his friend Darcy—no-one knew his first name—were mixed. Mary thought they were pleasant enough, and Jane seconded that.

Elizabeth had nothing but scorn for Darcy and her mother couldn't agree more. "How could you not be appalled at someone so arrogant?" she asked Jane. "Calling us all gold-diggers, like money is the only thing that truly counts?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons. You'd be careful if you were rich, wouldn't you?"

"That still doesn't give him the right to stick his nose up in the air. Too good to join any of us…. I bet he couldn't enjoy a party to save his life!"

At this the two younger sisters began to giggle. "He did look like he came from the graveyard!" Lydia snorted, whereupon Kitty had a coughing fit.

"What's your opinion, dad? Money isn't an excuse for bad behaviour, is it?" Lizzy knew her dad would be on her side…

"I wasn't there, remember? Your various accounts differ just as much as those horrible gossip magazines that are lying around the house. Very bad witnesses you'd all make, very bad, indeed. I'll take the measure of both men when I have the good fortune to meet them myself." And with that, he buried his head in his paper once more.

After another—drawn-out, Mr. Bennet thought—discussion, nothing was agreed. Mr. Darcy must have some good qualities for Charles to be his friend.

"Perhaps Charles simply suffers in silence because he is too friendly to speak his mind." That was the only reason Lizzy could imagine. Why else would the good-natured Charles have a haughty friend like him?

"He is very kind," Jane stated thoughtfully, "and much more approachable than his sisters." It was the only bad thing she would say about them. Jane had tried to converse with them, but although they were very polite, they were also quite distant. Perhaps they felt themselves superior? Jane knew better than to mention that: Lizzy would have a field day!

When peace had finally descended on the kitchen, Mrs. Bennet wondered aloud how fantastic it would be if one of their girls would marry rich… "Wouldn't it be just marvellous, think of all the good that would come our way as well…" she said to her husband. "Couture dresses, perhaps a new car…? What would you like to have?"

"You know me. I'm content with the little things in life…" he replied. "If only I found someone willing to take over my farm, but as far as I can tell neither Bingley, nor this Darcy fellow, is suitable for that particular task.."


	3. Chapter 3

Of Loneliness, Masquerades, and Challenges

Georgiana logged into the chat room. She hoped that one particular young man would be there. He was quite a bit older than her, yet not condescending at all. He was a struggling artist and she had romantic notions about his life. Being lonely and almost a recluse—since Georgiana had left boarding school, she hardly spoke to anyone except for the servants, her tutor, and her brother—had led her to discover the wondrous joys of internet chat rooms. She liked discussing her favourite films, books, and musicals and had met this nice young man, named WickedWicky—his favourite musical wasn't a difficult guess—who wooed her endlessly. He gave her the attention she craved so much and his life was so interesting compared to hers.

Yes, he was here! She quickly started a conversation and soon they were chatting about the pros and cons of having siblings. He didn't have any as it turned out. Georgiana liked her brother very much but he could be difficult as well. For instance, he had warned her not to use chat rooms, whereas she needed contact with others so much! He was quite old-fashioned that way, using electronic devises only for work, not pleasure. WickedWicky understood her only too well. He once knew such a serious boy himself, when he was at boarding school—that he, incidentally, had left before graduation, just like her, albeit for different reasons—and the uptightness could be hard to deal with. Georgiana sighed in relief. He always knew exactly what to say to cheer her up.

Little did she know that George Wickham had been at school with her brother, Fitzwilliam. That her late father had paid for his education but that he had squandered it by plagiarising on various occasions. That George was convinced that Darcy had grassed on him as payback for something or other and that he longed for payback himself. The discovery of Georgiana's true identity had been far too easy; she should have listened to her brother's lectures about internet security. Her name was PemberleyGirl.

* * *

Jane was on her way back home to the farm. Her daily bike trip kept her healthy and she got to enjoy the fresh air. She worked in the nursery home at the outskirts of the town. It was a job well suited as her mildness and patience was often required. Jane loved working with people and her job satisfaction was high. Her love life, on the other hand, was more complicated…

Jane and Charles had met on several other events. He was always friendly and outgoing, yet it was his nature as he treated all, humans and animals alike, with respect and kindness. Lizzy thought it was very frustrating and although Jane defended him, she privately agreed. It was hard to know what he really felt. If only he would give her some special attention!

As she mulled these questions over in her mind, she didn't see the broken bottle that was lying on the road in front of her. The tyre of her bike gashed open and Jane fell. After the initial shock, she wasn't too badly bruised, she picked up her bike and began to walk. The farm was quite far away and her hurting body didn't help. She almost cursed as she saw that her phone battery had run out. No-one to collect her…

Bingley drove up another hill, on his way home. He had run some final errands before returning to his sisters, who'd agreed to come over to give him some interior design advice; Darcy wasn't coming but had changed his mind at the last minute and would join them later that evening as Bingley was going to cook—which he wouldn't miss for the world—a three course dinner, no less! Some woman seemed to be cycling, no walking… in the distance. He decided to offer her a lift.

* * *

"Jane, you should come, it will be fun!" Bingley tried to persuade her to come and join them for dinner as they were on their way to the farm. After he had asked if she was alright, he had invited her.

"Do you really want me there? And what about your sisters and your friend? Surely an uninvited guest…" Jane hesitated. She did want to see Charles again, but the prospect of an evening with his two sisters was not as pleasurable…

"Nonsense, I want you to be there! At least, I can count on you to not insult my cooking skills."

"I wouldn't say anything, not as a guest; that would be rude!"

"Your sisters wouldn't have a problem with it," he chuckled, "nor would mine!"

Jane had a few other objections; shouldn't it be an even number at the dinner table? And hadn't he bought for four?

Charles wouldn't listen though, he'd bought more than plenty, and if he hadn't… well, he always liked a challenge. Jane finally gave in. She did like the idea of seeing him at home, seeing the house itself, and getting to know him, and those nearest to him, better.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the favorites, followers, and reviews! Next up: Something unfortunate happens during dinner causing Lizzy to go to Netherfield.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Cooking and Queries 

After they had disposed the bicycle at the farm under the watch of several family members— to Jane's embarrassment Mrs. Bennet hadn't been able to hide her excitement at this turn of events—the two of them were now in Bingley's kitchen preparing the starters. It felt as if they had done so before, at ease with each other in an easy cooperation: Bingley opening the oysters as Jane diced the shallots. It reminded Jane of playing house and a smile crept unto her lips. Charles noticed it with growing hope.

The preparations went much quicker than both of them liked. The meat for the main course was roasting in the oven and the plates were ready to be served. Darcy had arrived a few minutes earlier and now it was Jane's turn to join him, Louisa, and Caroline in the dining room. "Go on, I'll just be a minute!" Charles urged her. "I want you to enjoy my footman routine." Jane giggled and hurried to her seat.

A few moments later—which had seemed endless: the three others guests were not amused at Jane's unexpected presence and quite unable to hide this entirely—Charles entered the dining room with a white napkin draped over one of his arms and five plates balancing on it. "Charles!" his sister Caroline scolded him as Jane gave him a hand in placing the plates unharmed on the table. Surprisingly the starters had survived the ordeal and after a few exclamations of praise and wonder, they began eating the oysters with shallot vinegar.

They discussed the colours of the wallpaper Charles should use for the grand living room, which used to be green but Charles wanted something else. Blue seemed to receive the most votes although which kind of blue was a matter of dispute. Charles laughed at his quibbling sisters and smiled at Jane with stolen glances. Darcy watched in growing frustration as Charles was falling under Jane's spell.

Sipping their white wine and remembering their manners again, the sisters began to politely inquire—interrogate Lizzy would have said—Jane about her career. She shared some stories, funny and sad ones, and would have enjoyed the much friendlier atmosphere if only she didn't feel so strange. Her stomach felt upset somehow. "Could I please be excused," she asked, although she didn't wait for the answer, clutching her belly as she felt a surge of vomit rising in her throat. Bingley's sisters were not amused by this breach of etiquette, but Charles ran after her. He could hear Jane retching and called out through the closed bathroom door.

"Jane, are you all right? Do you need help? Should I call for the doctor?"

"I'm fine. Do not trouble yourself on my behalf…" Jane managed but she sounded far from fine. When she entered the hallway, she was very pale and another cramp caused her to sink onto the floor in pain.

"I'm calling the doctor, right now!" Bingley said in horror. He called the doctor and asked Darcy to help Jane to the guestroom. She could barely walk, her breathing became slightly more shallow, and she was very dizzy. The two sisters helped her into the bed as Charles was on the look-out for the doctor and Darcy had to see to the unpleasant task of calling Jane's family. Mrs. Bennet answered, went immediately into a fit of hysterics, and was consequently unable to answer the simplest questions. It took a while before Darcy could talk to Mr. Bennet who said that Jane's sister would come as soon as possible. As far as they knew Jane didn't have any allergies, but she had never eaten oysters before either…

Darcy went to open the door at the sound of the bell. On the steps stood someone who'd just walked out of cleaning the stables. Elizabeth wore her hair in a clumsy bun, had stray hay on her jeans and smelled of sweat and horses, not to mention their droppings. "Where is Jane? How is she?" she asked, with a slight note of panic in her otherwise steady voice.

"She's upstairs in the guestroom. The doctor is with her now and…" Darcy couldn't finish his sentence because Elizabeth had already pushed him out of the way and was running up the stairs. "She asked not to be disturbed," he mumbled at her back. He was a little taken aback by her brusqueness and smell but nevertheless admired her fervour and speed as he would drop everything for Georgiana in a heartbeat. He closed the door wondering if Elizabeth Bennet was a runner by any chance.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I've added a short summary to make it easier to get back into the story.

* * *

_After eating some oysters at a small dinner party at Netherfield, Jane has collapsed. Darcy befalls the unpleasant task of phoning her family and soon after, Elizabeth comes to visit her sister. The phone call disturbed her whilst clearing out the stables and she didn't have time to change._

Of Diagnosis and Designer Clothes

Lizzy came storming into the guestroom, where a pale and groggy Jane was being examined by the doctor. Jane's long straight fair hair was ruffled and fell over her bony shoulders; her light blue eyes looked tired and scared. Jane always looked like she was starving and her current paleness enhanced that look even more. In the past she had been teased by this as people—mostly jealous teenage girls—falsely assumed that she must be anorexic. "Will she be alright?" Lizzy asked, grabbing Jane's hand as she gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure… It seems that she might be allergic to seafood, or more precisely oysters and the like, also known as shellfish allergy but I'd have to do more tests to be sure. When she feels better, an allergy test might tell us more." The doctor sounded professional but the tiniest hint of anxiety in her voice betrayed her.

"But she won't… she'll be fine, won't she?"

Jane mumbled something, but couldn't muster the strength to speak up. "Jane, oh, Jane. You've frightened us so much!" Lizzy said. "Mum is in a right state and well, you know dad… He pretends to be calm and strong, but he is just as worried as the rest of us."

"You should continue to talk to her," the doctor advised, "it's better that she doesn't fall asleep. Any changes will be easier to monitor if she stays awake."

"Is it dangerous, this allergy?" Lizzy asked.

The doctor turned and looked properly at her for the first time. What she saw was not suitable for a hygienic environment. A young woman with filthy clothes and hair. Mud stains or worse on her trousers, hay sticking out of her curly bushy bun.

"She should be fine for now."

"Thank goodness! Jane, can you hear me? The doctor says you will be all right!" Jane didn't reply and Lizzy had to shake her gently to get a nod out of her.

"But, if the situation worsens, she might need a visit to the hospital," she added carefully. "No 'fence," the doctor continued, "but perhaps…? She is a patient and, well…this room should be… the bed will be.." She sighed and finally spoke her mind. "A change of clothes and a shower might be in order?"

"Oh, oh." Lizzy only now realized how horrible she must look. Suddenly the smell reached her nostrils too. "I'm sorry. I really am… I was so worried."

"Of course, of course, nothing to be ashamed of. Perhaps you could ask one of the others to sit with your sister for the time being?"

"I will." Reluctantly she let go of Jane's hand and went downstairs.

In the dining room, Bingley and his sisters were discussing the situation as Darcy was the only one who still had his appetite. Elizabeth entered the room just when he took his last bite of roasted ham. It was simply too good to waste and had been rescued out of the oven just before its cremation.

"Lizzy!" Charles exclaimed, as if they were good friends already. "How is she? What did the doctor say?"

"She is fine for now…but maybe needs the hospital after all. She is so pale and…" She caught herself before the rising sob left her throat. "I wondered if I could use your bathroom?"

"Sure, sure, of course, let me lead the way… I'm sure one of my sisters will find you some new clothes," he assured her, eyeing their falling faces.

"Of course we will." Louisa finally replied.

When they were going up the stairs heading towards the guest bathroom, Lizzy could still hear Caroline's shrill voice. "She's not wearing anything of mine! Did you look at her?"

* * *

Letting the filth rinse of her body in a white spotless new shower, Lizzy couldn't hear what else was being said. Neither could Charles who had taken her place at Jane's bedside. If he had, he would have had a thing or two to say about it.

Caroline's monologue ended with a plea to Darcy. "Don't you agree? What do you think?"

She wouldn't admit, not even to herself, how much she felt threatened by this Elizabeth. Their appearances were slightly alike. They were both brunettes with curly, almost untameable hair. Caroline's hairdresser had lots of trouble making it look as sleek as it did. Both their eyes were green, but where Caroline's were often dimmed by scorn, Elizabeth's were fiery, alive, and full of passion.

Darcy couldn't help but notice the likeness between the two beautiful women, although he was quite aware of the difference as well. "You have to remember she was worried about her sister…" he said.

But Caroline was having none of that. Extenuating circumstances were not a part of her vocabulary. "It would have taken her only a minute to…although… maybe not!" She giggled and her sister joined her.

"I'm glad she's wearing your clothes," Caroline said after her fit. Louisa's eyes darkened. Darcy sighed. As close as the sisters were, Caroline's jealousy of Louisa had been a recurring theme in their relationship. Being one of Bingley's older friends, Darcy knew all about it. He'd had to listen to quite a few of Caroline's complaints over the years. Louisa was thinner, Louisa had a fiancé, Louisa was blond and every knew what that meant…

Being insecure was one thing, complaining all the time quite another, Darcy thought. It was one of the reasons why his early interest in Caroline had faded. Her interest in him, however, was only growing stronger.

Darcy decided to have some fun. With a sardonic smile, he said: "Perhaps she would fit better in yours though..." A small cough took his point home. Caroline blushed, but Louisa's eyes glistened. Caroline's eyes stung. He had just called her fat! She wanted to disappear, but then she realized...

"So you think, Lizzy…" her voice was steady and sugar-coated once more, "looks… well, plump?"

"Maybe more like healthy… well-built.., big-boned farmer's daughter…"

Darcy and Louisa laughed. Caroline joined with a fake smile. She was still unsure what it meant. Did he or did he not like curvy? And if he laughed at Elizabeth, did that imply laughing at her?

Darcy's plan had worked. Caroline's arrogant smile had been wiped of her face. She wouldn't understand for quite some time that he'd only been winding her up and had grossly exaggerated.

"Elizabeth." A knock on the bathroom door startled her. "I've laid out some clothes for you. Hopefully you'll find something to your liking."

Louisa had taken clothes from herself and Caroline to prove the point to her sister. She wondered which outfit Elizabeth would choose… or which would fit.

* * *

Charles entered the guest bedroom. The doctor brought him up to speed and promised to come back in the evening. The epinephrine injection had worked well so far, but there was always the risk of a second attack.

After escorting the doctor out, he took of his jacket and laid it on the bed. It was hot in here. His slightly stocky build, especially his large chest, often caused jackets to be fairly tight, unless they were tailored. He sometimes wondered if that was what corsets had felt like. Whenever he had the chance, which wasn't that often, he'd take it off.

Jane looked at him. She whispered something but he couldn't make out what.

"What did you say? Can I get you some water?"

Jane laughed, but then started coughing. After what seemed an eternity, she gave him a weak smile. "I said," she whispered, "what are you up to? Taking your jacket off like that?" Her worn-out eyes smiled at him, and he, taken aback for a moment, began to grin.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," he said, grabbing her hand and stroking it gently. "I am ever so sorry. This was not what I intended, inviting you over for dinner…"

"Your cooking was very special.." she replied.

"A little too special… Remind me to stick to corned beef and potatoes next time!"

"I will."

"So you do want to have a next time?" he asked hesitantly. "I haven't put you off?"

Jane smiled. That was the most forward he had been so far. "Maybe we should eat out next time…"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!

* * *

Of Budding Love and Angry Phone Calls

Lizzy and Jane were back home again. It had taken Jane a few days to gain her strength and Lizzy had stayed with her as much as possible. She was lucky to be self-employed which offered her the possibility: as a freelance, yet unfortunately nearly penniless, photographer she could keep her own schedule. Jane had visited the hospital and it turned out that she did have a shellfish allergy. Mrs. Bennet's traditional and unimaginative cooking had caused Jane not to eat fish of any sort very often, and on the rare occasion she went to the better restaurants Jane had always made the safe choice of a familiar meat. Her first encounter with oysters had left a sour taste for sea creatures in general so she would stick to that particular habit.

The few days in Bingley's household had, however, provided a few stories; anecdotes that Lizzy loved to recount. Such as the time when she wore Louisa's fine silky blouse but Caroline's trousers, which caused a laugh salvo when she came into the room. Lizzy had asked, of course, what was the matter and apparently those stupid sisters had been arguing about Lizzy's clothing size! Her clothes had clearly provided the answer, and the insufferable Darcy had lost his bet. He had actually had the nerve to bet on it with Louisa! Lizzy could strangle the both of them for that, but was quite pleased that they both had lost their bet as she wore clothes (and sizes) from both sisters. That would teach them! Hopefully…

The story had strengthened a general dislike for the Bingley sisters and Bingley's friend in the Bennet household. These snobs, who were so presumptuous and judgemental. It was almost inconceivable that Bingley was related to them. Jane and Charles had grown closer through the experience and he had visited them at the farm. Next week he would take Jane out to a fancy dinner, and he would have a house warming party shortly thereafter—as soon as the decorators were finished—and they were all invited. As guests of honour no less!

* * *

He was almost too good to be true, WickedWicky, and reminded her of the heroes in her romance novels. So considerate and poetic, yet strong and masculine. She had completely opened her heart to him and had shared her anxiety about the debutante ball. He had calmed her fears when her brother wasn't there. Fears that were mostly about the ball: being with a bunch of girls she didn't know, being announced and having to stand in the spotlight, spotting some girls of her former school; all that and more, had caused immense stress. How delighted she was when it turned out he would be there too! She couldn't wait to share the news with Fitz but he had advised her against it; being secret lovers was far more romantic, wasn't it?

His stories about his lifestyle were fascinating. A struggling young artist had so much obstacles to overcome… So when he very cautiously let it drop that he needed some monetary assistance Georgiana didn't blink at all. The best supplies were expensive and he was accustomed to a certain standard. Thinking about all his hardships made her pity him: kicked out of boarding school, no inheritance as his dad had squandered it with his drinking… George—she had finally found out his real name and gave him hers in return—could use her help and this was her chance to repay him!

One problem though… she would have to lie to her brother. That was not easy for her, but love could overcome all, as her novels had so adequately taught her.

"Fitz..?"

"What is it?" He grumbled, being on the phone to Charles who was falling head over heels for the Bennet girl: plain Jane he called her in his head. He really couldn't see what he saw in her, if it had been Elizabeth he would have understood a little.

"My dress for the debutante ball is more expensive than I expected and there's also the shoes, do you mind if I…?"

"Fine, fine, take what you need… Now, Charles, someone ought to warn you, it might as well be me!" The distance between them did not bolster his advice. In the short time he'd been back at Pemberley, Charles had already visited Jane's parents! Such a big step and so soon…

Georgiana was delighted. That went far easier than usual. Much of her money was tied up in her trust fond but she had her own account for spending money. Anything too big, her brother needed to sign off on as she wasn't of age yet. Usually she had to fight for larger sums, build a strong case why she really, really needed something. But his worrying over his friend being ensnared by a gold digger seemed to have occupied his mind…

She could still hear her brother arguing when she slowly walked back to her room.

"I told you to be careful…Taking her out to dinner, having her and her dreadful family as guests of honour on your housewarming… Before you know it, she'll expect a proposal! It's all what's on their mind, you know…" Fitzwilliam could barely contain himself from shouting into the phone.

"Unlike what's on ours you mean…" Charles laughed, not taken him serious at all.

"You'll stop laughing when you'll receive news of 'new life' due to not being careful enough. Accidently forgot to use the pill and so on…" Darcy hated how he sounded like a bitter maiden aunt, or even worse, a magazine's advice column discussing unwanted pregnancies.

"You really need to chill out."

"To what? Where did you pick that horrible phrase up? You're changing more rapidly than I thought!"

"You know what, you're just jealous and you sound just like Caroline… Perhaps you two are made for each other!"

Most of the time Caroline's undivided attention towards him irritated him endlessly, but on occasion, especially when he was lonely and Bingley was not, he enjoyed it a bit. He wasn't too popular with the ladies and hadn't dated anyone for quite some time, something Charles had never experienced.

"Well, she is right about this! You are far too trustworthy and naïve as well. It is public knowledge that you own that villa and that it's not your only one… It brings all sorts of greedy fortune hunters out of the woodwork…"

"You'd know from experience, of course…"

"You can take my advice or leave it; I don't care in the slightest," he replied coolly, although their entire conversation had clearly indicated otherwise, and he ended the call on that note.

* * *

Meanwhile, Georgiana was sending her photo to George. He had sent her one and he was so handsome. Dark mysterious eyes, black hair that needed a trim but looked casual and carefree. And those lips… she imagined what it would be like, feeling them on hers…

Her own picture was not that good, she thought. But it was the best one she had. Her blond curls in a bob cut—a twenties look, although she had wanted a pixie cut: her hairdresser strongly advised against it—her grey eyes staring into the camera. Her mouth in a smile, but her eyes not joining. A sad gangly and freckled teenager, pretending to be happy. At least she was wearing her best summer dress.

His response was quick and positive. She should be a model! Georgiana giggled. He was so sweet...


End file.
